


No Bright Future without our Dark Past

by ElphieRiaAddams



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Andreas (mentioned), F/M, Gen, Rosalind (mentioned) - Freeform, Soul Bond, Zelda Spellman (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElphieRiaAddams/pseuds/ElphieRiaAddams
Summary: Sneaking around Alfea at night is difficult enough in the best circumstances. But when you have to pass your Headmistress' rooms to return to your suite it is even more difficult.Or is it?Whose secrets will unravel when the Winx girls are met with Headmaster Silva in the doorway instead of Headmistress Dowling?
Relationships: Bloom & Farah Dowling, Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Farah Dowling/Original Character(s), Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 28
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've published anything on here so... here goes nothing!  
> I was inspired by a list of prompts by @inlovewithfairies on tumblr and what I thought might have been a short one-shot has become an ever growing multi-chapter.  
> Also, this story is kinda fluffy, which is a complete step in the opposite direction from my normal style.  
> Hope you enjoy x

"Shhh!"  
"No you shhh!"  
"Ow! That was my tit you tit."  
"Jesus."  
"Well this is going to work isn't it?"

The five young women all shrieked as the door in front of them opened and a shaft of light fell over them, highlighting the shape of the man stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you ladies?" asked Saul, a smirk playing over his face.

There was a second shriek as the girls realised the Headmaster was stood in front of them. However, seconds later, they all straightened up as they realised three things.  
1\. He was stood in the doorway of Headmistress Dowling's private rooms.  
2\. He was currently wearing only his cargo trousers, leaving his defined abs on display.  
3\. He was definitely not in the place he was meant to be and definitely not dressed appropriately for being in such a place at such a late hour.

It seemed that Saul had a similar epiphany as he glanced down at his chest for a second before cursing under his breath.

"Good evening Headmaster Silva," Stella said as she was the first to recover her faculties amongst the group, "we must be a little lost. After all, I believed that these were Headmistress Dowling's private rooms and not your own. We must be on the wrong floor."

Stella raised an eyebrow, daring the man to rebuff her statement, when they all heard a soft "Saul" from within the rooms, followed by the clear sound of footsteps on the wooden floorboards.

"What are you... Girls."

The appearance of their headmistress, whilst they had time to prepare themselves, was quite the sight. Gone were the well tailored dresses, patent heels and elaborate hairdos. The Farah Dowling in front of the girls was far softer than they had ever expected to meet. Her hair was loose of any bindings, her soft curls falling down to her waist. Her face was entirely devoid of makeup, leaving her hazel eyes to stand out from her sun-kissed, lightly freckled cheeks. She was wrapped in a royal blue satin kimono, pulled together enough to cover her but making it evident that there was very little clothing hidden underneath, if anything at all. The entire outfit screamed that she had been roused from her bed, although what had been occurring there nobody dared guess.

"Miss... Dowling."

Stella once again responded for the group, but this time her bravado was gone and she stuttered her sentence, her eyes drawn to the headmistress' outfit. Whilst she knew better than anyone the importance of appearance and that everybody had the public and private sides to them, she was almost slack-jawed at the natural beauty in the older woman who had been mentoring her so delicately throughout the past two years. 

Stella was not the only fairy to notice Farah's beauty. 

Aisha gulped quietly at the back of the group as her eyes were drawn to her teacher's exposed legs. The strength in her muscles which were normally disguised by her elegant clothing told Aisha a lot about the woman in front of her. She was not the kind of fairy who let their magic do all the work for them. She was still fit despite sixteen years as a teacher rather than as the soldier she had once been. It was clear that she continued to look after herself, a fact that Aisha tried not to think about.

Whilst Stella and Aisha were seeing their teacher in an entirely different light to previous, Terra smiled to herself in spite of the situation, remembering moments where this Aunt Farah had appeared in the past. Nights where Terra had awoken crying in fear and the first person there to comfort her was her Aunt, not her father. She had not known back then that Farah herself suffered from many nightmares so often spent evenings in Ben's suite, keeping an ear out for his children to allow him an uninterrupted evening in bed, something which was in very short supply for the man after the death of his wife Rose. But Terra remembered curling into Farah's body, wearing the very kimono she was sporting that night, and slowly feeling her tears dry as she was rocked gently by her Aunt. Truthfully, Terra missed the close connection she had shared with Farah when she was younger, and she had not seen Farah look so relaxed since before she started studying at Alfea.

Musa had to hide her face as the grin on her cheeks would surely have given away the sense of the feelings of those around her. She had felt the allure of Miss Dowling to Stella and Aisha and rolled her eyes at their obliviousness to their personal attractions. She had almost teared up when Terra felt comforted by Dowling's appearance, even if she was confused by Silva's presence. And she had certainly felt worry and ire from both adults towards the girls but she also felt the pure love and contentment that they shared. It seemed that they were completely happy together. 

Whilst her suitemates struggled with their own feelings, Bloom smiled as she watched Saul wrap his arm carefully around Farah's shoulders as she stood in the doorway, her mouth a little agape as she realised exactly who had stumbled across their little secret. But Bloom knew that they could not begrudge the pair their happiness. 

***

The past six months had been tough on everyone, but none more so than Saul and Farah. He had been imprisoned in Solaria for two months, facing torture and solitude for a crime that he had committed in aid of the greater good. Whilst he had not appealed his incarceration, Sky had campaigned tirelessly to have his father figure released, much to the ire of his birth father. It seemed that his entreaties to the Queen, through both himself and Stella, had finally been heard when he was given the chance to visit Saul and see what the future would hold for the man who had raised him. When visiting with him Sky was shocked by the state in which Saul was being kept. However, the second thing Saul asked, after ensuring that Sky himself was quite safe, was to the whereabouts of Farah. He had seemed so worried that, when Sky had explained what Rosalind had told them all - of a sabbatical to the mountains - he had begun to break down. Saul explained that the bond that he shared with his fairy had felt wrong since he had been removed from Alfea. He knew, now, why. Something terrible had befallen Farah. However, he was also sure that she was not dead.

For indeed he was right. 

When Rosalind had confronted Farah in the graveyard, Farah had been far too aware of Rosalind's plotting and was sure that there would be a reason for the location of their reunion. Sure enough, when she realised that Rosalind meant to kill her when she refused to leave Alfea, she transferred her powers into the ground around her feet. Just in time it seemed as Rosalind raised her into the air and snapped her neck with little fanfare. Whilst her body slowly regenerated itself, Farah's consciousness was still aware of the surrounding area and she noticed more students using the graveyard for refuge than she had seen since Rosalind had last been headmistress.  
Using what little power she could, Farah reached out to soothe each and every student that ventured into her little grove. She did the only thing she could to try and help the students that she felt as though she had abandoned to their fates.

It had taken Sky and the fairies only a week or so after his visit to Saul to discover where Farah was buried, with Bloom and Musa being particularly upset that they had not solved their headmistress' disappearance before then. When Bloom and Sky had sat in the grove one day, enjoying what little peace and quiet they could find, she had been confused when she had realised that there were seven graves as she could only remember destroying six Burned Ones. Almost running back to the girls, she dragged Musa to the grove and asked her to feel if there was any power there that she recognised. Whilst entirely confused at the request, Musa moaned almost instantly, having realised what Bloom feared; that Miss Dowling was in the seventh grave.  
The group quickly moved to allow Terra and Aisha to gently shift the grave, gradually bringing Farah's body back to the surface. As soon as she was clear of the ground, Farah took in a great gasp of air. She had enchanted her body into a stasis that would only lift when she was removed from her grave.  
From then on things shifted into a much faster gear.  
Terra ran to her father, bringing Ben to his friend in shock. He soon declared her healthy, if a little underpowered for the time being. When she regaled them of Rosalind's attempt to murder her though, they knew that they needed to remove the tyrant as soon as possible.

Whilst Queen Luna had not been Farah's biggest fan in the months before her 'death' she could not ignore the actions of Rosalind to remove her from the picture and soon the woman was taken to Solaria to be imprisoned and face trial for not only her attempt on Farah but also the war crime she committed at Aster Dell.  
With his commander removed from the picture, Andreas soon fled the school, knowing that he would have no support there, and Farah pleaded with Luna for the return of Saul. Given Rosalind's admissions to Bloom about Aster Dell, there was little Queen Luna could do but release the Specialist back to his home at Alfea.

The school had only been back under Headmistress Dowling and Headmaster Silva for little over three months and yet, already, things were swiftly returning to the way they had been before Rosalind had trampled all over their lives.

***

It was the cloying remembrance of the elder fairy that had the winx girls being quite so guarded about what they had been doing out so late at night. Whilst the teachers would likely have expected some level of inebriation from a group of girls returning to their suite at nigh on one in the morning, there was not a sniff of alcohol to be found. However, before they could begin to question the girls about their whereabouts, Musa moved from the far side of the group into their eyeline.

"We're so sorry Headmistress, Headmaster. You see... We were out helping Terra find some plants for the greenhouse for some of the healing classes later in the week and they had to be harvested under the moon. Well it seems we just lost track of time, chatting and all that, and when we realised how late we were, we immediately returned to the greenhouse to store the cuttings before making our way back up to our room. We didn't mean to disturb you, or anyone else."

Farah scrutinised Musa for several long, quiet moments but the young fairy kept her face innocent and her thoughts clear. It seemed that Farah was, for the time being at least, satisfied as she signalled with her hand along the corridor.

"Hurry to bed the lot of you. I don't want you falling asleep in my class tomorrow."

"Or in physical drills," added Saul, "although I doubt that you'd quite manage that."  
There was a slight 'oof' at the end of his sentence that had the girls eyeing their headmistress with suspicion but, like Musa, she looked the picture of innocence.

"Yep, we'll be up bright and early, don't worry Miss. See you tomorrow."

Musa turned to her friends and, with very unsubtle eye movements, suggested that they quickly make their escape. Taking note, the five fairies scarpered along the corridor and began running up the stairs to their suite. 

As they left, Musa could feel eyes on her back and, sure enough, when she turned to look she noticed both Saul and Farah staring after them oddly.

"I'll talk to them all," Musa said, "but, for the record, they're all happy for you. Everyone would be, you should realise that. After the shit-show that the last year has been, I think everyone would be rather delighted by the news. But they won't hear it from any of us I promise. Night Miss, Sir."

As Musa looked at the pair, she was surprised when a golden light seemed to settle around the pair. Blinking to make sure she had not imagined the light, Musa stored the knowledge away for her to examine at a later time.

Leaving the two astonished adults in her wake, Musa quickly followed her suite mates, already feeling the buzz of their emotions before she even closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for your amazing comments so far, I'm so glad that you're enjoying this.   
> This chapter focuses more on the winx suite but, don't worry, the next chapter our favourite Headteachers will return.   
> Enjoy x

"What the hell was that?" asked Bloom as they all settled on the seats around their living space. "Dowling and Silva? Are they a thing?"

All of the girls turned to look at Terra, knowing that she would know if there was any such relationship in the past.

"Oh no... No, no, no. They've always been Uncle Saul and Aunt Farah sure but they were never... You know. And, I don't know about Saul, but I know that Farah used to have a... Friend that would sometimes stay in her rooms."

Terra grabbed a pillow and pulled it into her arms, confusion plain on her face.

"A friend?" Bloom nudged Terra's shoulder chummily, waggling her eyebrow suggestively, "what was his name?"

"Her name was Zelda."

"Damn Miss D!" Bloom giggled as she watched both Stella and Aisha gulp at the news. She may not have held Musa's powers to read minds but in those moments she did not need to.

"You pair have it bad," she said knowingly, laughing as Stella sat up straighter and Aisha shook her head repeatedly.

"Oh no, I'm not going there," Aisha muttered, "no fuel is required for a silly crush on a teacher."

"Yeah but she's still hot."

"Bloom, you're with Sky?" Stella looked at the redhead, concern clear in her eyes. Colour rose rapidly up Bloom's neck, embarrassment clear on her face.

"I know! I'm not interested in her like that. That feels... wrong to me. But objectively... Objectively she's a pretty lady. High cheekbones and that hair is to die for."

"Kinda like yours Bloom," Terra said, stroking a strand of flame hair from her shoulder.

"Wish mine curled like that."

"Anyway," Stella interrupted, impatient as ever for Terra to continue her story, "who was this Zelda?"

"Oh, right, that. Well, she was a witch who lived in the First World as far as I knew. She quite often appeared and stayed for a couple of weeks. And they always spoke to each other in a different language each time. I think they liked that they could have an entirely private conversation whilst surrounded by teenagers and nobody would know what they were saying."

"What happened to her?"

Terra paused, her face frowning as she thought back.

"I don't know really. The last time she was here she was stressed about something. I think it was to do with a niece of hers. And I know Aunt Farah tried to help her. I remember Aunt Farah being upset several weeks later and I overheard her speaking to Dad about how Zelda had needed to seal the portal near her home because of some sort of disaster. Seeing as I've never seen or heard of Zelda since, I'd say the split was permanent."

"Oh that's sad," Bloom said quietly, imagining being forced to split from a lover due to circumstances outwith your own control. "But her and Silva? How new do we think?"

"Well certainly since you all started at the school," Stella said knowledgably. When the younger students all turned to look at her, she rolled her eyes imperiously.

"Oh please, surely you've all heard about the bets?"

"Well yeah," Aisha agreed, "but just cause nobody found evidence doesn't mean that they weren't seeing each other."

"Except that in my first year someone cleverly set a spell over Dowling's door to monitor entries and exits. And she was the only person in or out of her quarters for a month before she discovered the spell and destroyed it. So they were not seeing each other then. Or at least not as comfortably as they are now."

"Do you think that this is new?" suggested Terra, "maybe since we resurrected Aunt Farah and Saul returned?"

"Trauma can push people to do all sorts of crazy things," Bloom suggested, "but anyway, it's super cute."

"I agree," Musa spoke from the corner, "but it's also theirs. They were obviously keeping it private for the time being. So we need to make sure that we do not tell anyone - and that includes Sky Bloom - until they decide that they want to tell people themselves. It's not our place to tell anybody."  
All five girls shared a look and realised that Musa was correct. Whilst they were excited by the news, it was not news for anybody else to learn of quite yet. However, that would never stop them from speculating.

"You know, they look super cute together," began Bloom, "like they're the same height and the way he put his arm around her shoulders..."

"Have you noticed how he never takes his eyes off her if they're having a conversation in the school?" Aisha added.

"And she always seems to know exactly where he is. She always has done though," Terra said thoughtfully, "the pair of them just knew where to go to find the other."

"I suppose that must be the connection between fairy and specialist," Aisha shrugged.

"I've known plenty of paired specialists and fairies and they've never been quite as attuned to each other as Silva and Dowling," Stella disagreed, "and there's been times, in the past, when I've seen this sort of... Light."

"You saw it too?" Musa exclaimed, almost jumping out of her seat in excitement. "When we were leaving tonight I looked back and it looked like the pair of them were surrounded by a sort of golden aura."

"That's it exactly! Only when they're together though. Never apart. I wonder..."

"What is it Stella?" asked Bloom, impatient as the Blonde considered something.

"I remember reading a book about bonds. Soul bonds. They're rare but they happen. It's old magic, like your wings, so not many people know about it. But I'm sure the book will be here in the library. I wonder if the pair of them know about the bond?"

"That's something we can ask them another day. But, for now, we need to go to bed." 

Whilst there was a certain amount of grumbling at Musa's order, the fairies were soon moving into their own spaces and getting ready for bed.

"Bloom," asked Aisha from where she was sat on the end of her bed, looking at her hands as she picked at her pyjamas rather than moving to get into her bed.

"What's up? You've been quiet."

"I just... Tonight has made me realise something I think."

"What? That you're gay?"

The wide eyed terror on Aisha's face had Bloom backtracking furiously.

"Shit, sorry, my bad. Totally not what you were going to say was it?"

"Actually... I think it was. Is. I don't know but before tonight I've never really felt, well, anything for other people. But, seeing Miss Dowling like that. And, I get it. Totally inappropriate crush. Nothing will ever happen there. Like, ever. But it was the first time that I really felt those butterflies. You know?"

"I know." Bloom moved to sit next to Aisha on her bed, reaching a hand out to hold the water fairy's grip lightly.

"And thinking about it now. I realised that whilst I've never felt that strongly before about anyone, I've felt something a little less. But every single time it has been for a woman. Not a guy."

"And how does that make you feel?" Whilst Bloom herself had no problems with anyone's sexuality, she was not quite sure how Aisha felt on the whole subject herself.

"Objectively I've always been cool with whatever anyone wants to do personally. But now that it's me... It's weird. I always thought that I'd have to meet a guy and marry him and have kids. You know, the normal stuff. But it felt like it would be such a chore. Just ticking off the boxes. Tonight, the way I felt, that felt light. It felt right. It didn't feel like it would be difficult. I mean, other than it being Miss Dowling obviously. That's a major problem."

"Aisha, chill. Crushes are helpful to allow people to realise what and who they are attracted to. If it's women, which it kinda sounds like it is, then that's cool. And if you manage to work that out without any awkward fumbles with a guy then bravo. Cause, let me tell you, guys our age ain't all that great in the bedroom. Although I suppose girls might not be any better."

"You're OK with this Bloom?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I may have just had a huge personal crisis and self-revelation and you're just chatting away like I told you I'd had salad for dinner."

Bloom knew that, for Aisha, this was a huge shift in her thinking. She realised quickly that her friend needed some serious reassurance that there was no problem with her self-discovery.

"Because it's not a big deal. I mean, realising that you might be a lesbian, yeah that's a huge deal. But you being a lesbian? Nah, it's chill. If you'd wanted to jump my bones, you'd have done it by now already. So there's absolutely no problem here. And I'm here for you Aisha, you know that right?"

"Thank you Bloom," Aisha wrapped her arms around her roommate, hugging her close as she felt a huge wave of relief crash over her.

"Hey, maybe you could talk to Stella about all of this?" suggested Bloom as they finally pulled apart.

"Stella? Why?"

"Umm... I don't know if you missed it but she was going as goo-goo eyed over Miss Dowling as you were. And I'm pretty sure I've seen her kissing a girl or two at a party before. I think she swings both ways but maybe she can give you some ideas of how to deal with your feelings?"

"You know what, I might just do that. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. Night Aisha."

"Night Bloom."

The two fairies quickly climbed into their own beds and moments later they turned the lights off, soon sailing off into peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Whilst the winx girls dealt with their discoveries, the floor below, in the Headmistress' suite, another pair were doing much the same.

"But what if they can't keep quiet Saul?" asked Farah anxiously as she sat in their bed, her legs rested across Saul's lap as they lounged against the head of the bed. Saul's hand was idly playing with a loose strand of Farah's hair as he sighed deeply, hoping that he could calm the nerves of the fairy he held so close.

"Then we deal with them appropriately. I dare say that if they decided to speak then everyone would know within hours and we would hardly be able to contain the news, just deal with the fallout. But they all respect you Farah, some perhaps even more than that, and I'm sure that they wouldn't want to cause you any additional trouble right now."

"What do you mean more than?"

"Surely you're not that oblivious as to miss the way that our darling Princess and Aisha were staring at you? I mean, I know the feeling. But they nigh on devoured you on sight love, particularly Stella."

"Oh hush Saul, it's just the usual. And besides, it's not often that anyone sees me with my hair down. It must have been a surprise."

Saul smiled teasingly at Farah. The woman in his arms had always downplayed her own beauty, ever since they had been students themselves at Alfea. No matter how many times he tried to convince her otherwise, she always brushed off the compliments with an air of disbelief. In some ways he found her lack of narcissism endearing but, at moments like this, he was often exasperated at her defiance of the truth.

"And once again your inability to understand your own beauty astounds me Farah. I mean, god knows it took you long enough to realise that I was doing my best to try and get your attention, and even then you were surprised that I could possibly fall for you."

"It still surprises me when you could've had your pick Saul."

"Whereas it surprises me that you think I could possibly want someone other than you. Especially with our bond."

"Saul," Farah sighed, "you and I both know that the bond does not necessarily make for the best romantic relationships."

"Perhaps not in war time. But now... Now we can and we will work this out. You know as well as I do that the only time it didn't work out last time was because of Rosalind. If it weren't for the regulations-"

"But they were there Saul and we can't change the past. We can only move forwards."

"Together?" he asked softly, running his fingers through her hair before cupping her cheek.

"Together," she murmured in agreement, a smile growing on her lips as her eyes fluttered shut and warmth spread through her body at Saul's caring touch.

The pair sank into a comfortable quiet, the type that occurs only when you have known the one that you are with for the longest time. And they had.

***

After meeting in their second years at Alfea, Farah and Saul had soon become fast friends and, within months, had begun dating. Their relationship had lasted all the way through their studies at Alfea and they were jokingly referred to as the golden couple of their year. But all that changed as soon as Rosalind hand-picked them for roles within her battalion.  
Whilst she had been their Headmistress the woman had remained distant from the pair personally but, as soon as they joined her in the field, she made it clear that there were severe rules about fraternisation between soldiers. Both Saul and Farah had been heartbroken when they realised that, in order to serve, they would have to finish their relationship.   
After one final, sorrowful night together the pair ended their relationship officially. 

For the next few months they struggled to remain separate but their commissions and constant battling kept them apart more often than not anyway. It was only when they war was ended, after the fall of Aster Dell and the imprisonment of Rosalind that they tried to return to their life together. 

But it turned out that it would not be as easy as falling back into bed together, especially as they had suddenly been left in charge of Alfea. Both had ended up stressed, exhausted and overworked, quite often taking their frustrations out on the other. Their fractured relationship was only salvaged when Ben had locked the pair into his greenhouse for several hours with orders for them to work out the problems between them.  
Sadly, they both realised that they were not in the place to return to their former relationship at that moment and agreed to part as the best of friends. Both knew that they were free to take other lovers and indeed both did over the years. Whilst the physical relationships would take the edge off the longing, they realised that emotionally they would always need each other thanks to their soul bond.

When the first signs of the bond started to manifest in their third year at Alfea it had originally been thought to be the bond that grew between fairy and specialist but the pair had realised that they could sense more from each other than other pairs reported. After weeks of research Farah had discovered an archaic bond which could be formed between soulmates. As she read more and noted the colour of the aura that a bonded pair would exude, she had made a point to ask one of her friends what colour they saw around her and Saul whilst they were still students. When she mentioned a golden aura Farah had pulled Saul to the side, explaining their soul bond. 

The pair had always been aware of each other from then on; able to sense the mood of the other if they so wished. Both helpful and a hindrance at different times, their bond had held fast over the years, finally bringing them both back together after Farah's resurrection. Sky credited Saul's bond for being the reason that they realised where Farah was in the first place and the pair were never more thankful for being soulmates than they were in that moment.

***

As they lay together, Farah's fingers teasing the bare skin on Saul's chest, both marvelled that they had been returned to each other. Finally, being settled in their own persons, they seemed ready to dedicate their lives to each other. Certainly, since the night of Farah's resurrection, they had not spent an entire evening alone in bed. Even the few evenings that duty had necessitated separation, one had joined the other by dawn's break.

"Are you... Are you happy?" asked Farah hesitantly.

Saul looked down at the woman in his arms, astonishment clear on his face.

"Happy? Is that all that you think you make me love? Happy? No, I am rather delirious with joy at times. Surely you feel it?"

"I do," Farah nodded, a shy smile on her face, "it can be rather distracting in the middle of class when you suddenly think of me. What, exactly, does make you think of me then?"

"It can be a myriad of things, but, if memory serves, the most recent cause was to see you silhouetted in the window of your classroom. Someone was attempting to control their light and the way it was shining showed every curve of your body through the glass. Thankfully I was not mid-fight or else I would have likely been injured."

"Do you often spend time staring at my window?" Farah teased, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"About as much time as you spend staring out of it at me. And don't protest that, you don't realise quite how often I can feel your emotions change as well."  
Saul laughed softly as Farah's cheeks pinkened delightfully.

"What can I say? Watching you fight and grapple... It reminds me of many entanglements of our own in the past."

"Oh it does? What sort of entanglements would those be?"

Farah knew a challenge when she was presented with it and knew that she would effortlessly rise to the bait. Using his shoulders to support herself, she swung a leg gracefully over his hips, leaving her pressed against his body from chest to core.   
Both sighed at the pleasure they stoked, and soon all thoughts of conversation fled from their minds as Farah pulled Saul's head closer to her own, their lips meeting hotly as they surrendered to their emotions and continued where they had left off before their unexpected interruption.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the reviews and kudos for this story have actually filled my heart with joy, thank you so much!
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

The next morning found a rather groggy Musa sat in the lounge clutching a coffee, waiting for everyone else to appear. She knew that Aisha had already been for her morning swim, the swirling emotions in her brain filtering to Musa even without being able to see her friend as she readied herself for the day and likely poked a slumbering Bloom.

"Morning," said Terra sunnily as she joined Musa on the sofa.

"How?" grouched the mind fairy.

"How what?"

"How are you so sunny and awake at this time of morning? I swear it's not normal."

"But Aisha is as awake as I am!" Terra protested, pointing to the very fairy who was almost dragging their red-headed roommate from their room.

"Aisha has been awake for two hours," countered Musa, her lips turning up into a smile as Bloom shuffled across the floor to the bathroom, clearly heading for the shower in an attempt to wake herself up.

"What have I done?" Aisha asked, moving to join the pair and grabbing a bottle of water on her way past.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well that's good to know."

The three fairies lounged around for the next ten minutes, Aisha doing some last minute reading whilst Terra pottered around looking after her plants and Musa focused on a new meditation technique that Farah had been working on with her.  
Almost at the same moment they were joined by the final two girls; Stella looking perfectly primped while Bloom was still buttoning up the bottom of her shirt and letting her hair loose from its tie.

"Good, we're all here," Musa noted, feeling rather than seeing everyone's appearance.

"Why are you lot still hanging around? Scared to see Miss Dowling on your own?"

"No Stella, but I thought that it might be a good idea to talk about last night."

"What about last night?" asked the Princess, settling elegantly on an armchair.

"Well, first off, I know we said this last night but we cannot tell anyone about this. That includes Sky and Sam," Musa said, a pointed look at both Bloom and Stella, unsure as to which would be more likely to spill the secret to Saul's adoptive son.

"We know," Stella rolled her eyes, "it's up to Silva and Dowling when they tell everyone. Is that it?"

"Not quite. I think... I think that we should ask Miss Dowling to help. With our wings."  
Musa's statement was met with almost immediate chat from every other girl and she could feel the explosion of emotions in her head.

"Guys," Aisha called, reading the pain on Musa's brow, "chill. It was a suggestion. Actually quite a good one."

"I'm not so sure," Bloom shook her head, "my wings... they were because of Rosalind. I don't want to cause Miss Dowling any more pain having to think about that bitch than possible."

"Miss Dowling's a big girl Bloom, I'm sure that she'd be fine."

"Maybe, but what makes you think that she'll let us do it? It's dangerous, we know that ourselves. And it's not like it's in any of our textbooks. She probably doesn't even know where to start with this one."

"She might not know right now," Terra agreed, "but she would know where to research and she would support us. I agree with Musa; it would be good to have a more experienced fairy there helping us. I know that we're almost ready, but if something were to go wrong, what would we know to fix it? You said it yourself Bloom; your first transformation was pure luck. God knows you had enough emotions in you at that moment but since then it's been a bit hit or miss hasn't it? It would be good to have someone there to actually show us how to transform without having to be in danger."

"Stella?"

Everyone turned to look at the blonde who was sat quietly in the corner as soon as Musa raised attention to her. The mind fairy was surprised by the emotions she had been reading off the Princess and wanted her to clarify what she thought.

"What?"

"What do you think? About asking Miss Dowling?"

"I... I think we should. She's been so good at teaching me to control and develop my own powers. She managed to undo all the damage caused by my mother and Rosalind quite quickly and what she has taught me has undoubtedly helped me more than anything else. I trust her. And I think that she trusts us. If we go to her and explain... tell her that we're ready to try and find our wings... I think that she'll come around. She'll be there to support us."

"If you're all sure," said Bloom, throwing herself back on her seat, "but I just don't want you guys to get into trouble."

"We won't." Terra seemed certain of the fact. "Well, not anymore than perhaps for the fact that we've been outside the barrier and out after curfew. But the fact that we've been developing our powers that we have; I don't think she'll complain. Not when we explain why we've been developing them. If she knows that we only want to help her and my Dad and Silva then I'm sure they'll understand."

"I hope so." 

Bloom worried her lip between her teeth but she could see that the rest of the suite were adamant in their decision and she knew that they would not be swayed.

"So, now we've decided that, breakfast time." Musa stood, ready to get some food as controlling her responses had already taken a lot of energy that morning.

"Breakfast? When are we going to speak to them?"

"How about after first class?" Aisha suggested, "we all have a free period and I know that Dowling, Silva and Harvey normally have a Heads meeting about then. We might manage to catch two birds with one stone here and make sure they know we support them whilst we also ask for Dowling's support."

"I like that plan," Terra smiled, "and if Silva's there he can always calm Aunt Farah down if she gets angry with us. Not that she will."

Stella rolled her eyes and breezed past the rest of the girls, opening the door of their suite and heading down the hallway, the rest of the girls soon following as their heads were ruled by their stomachs.

\- 

As they grabbed their breakfasts, the girls all saw Farah walking across the courtyard and kept their heads down, hoping that she would not openly berate them or raise attention to the night before. Only Bloom dared to look up and watch the older fairy walk across the room. And she could see the difference in the woman from the woman she had first known a year previously. Her shoulders seemed relaxed, her stride gentle and a soft smile permanently on her face. Noticing Bloom, Farah's smile dropped for a second before it reappeared, apparently realising that the Winx suite would not jeopardise her secret. Whether she knew that through her skills or simply from her knowledge of the girls Bloom was not sure but either way she was relieved to know that the close relationship she had been developing with the Headmistress was not under strain from the night before.

First class continued in much the same vein, with the girls all relatively quiet and Farah doing her utmost to remain professional, even if both Bloom and Musa noticed a slight blush on her cheeks after she mentioned Headmaster Silva in front of them all. Bloom almost laughed when she realised that they could see the Specialists training from Farah's classroom and suddenly realised why the mind fairy had spent so long staring out of the glass in the past. But still the class passed uneventfully and Miss Dowling did not even stop the girls for a chat after class to discuss the events of the night before.

"Was she that distracted?" asked Aisha as the girls met again with Stella in their suite, "I mean, she barely even said two words to any of us all class."

"She was scared," said Musa confidently, and the fairies all fell silent, each feeling upset that their teacher was so worried about her secret that she was scared to even talk to the group of young women. But Musa rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't just about last night. I mean, kinda. I mean yeah, she was scared we'd tell her secret, but she's also scared about the future. For her and Headmaster Silva sure but she's scared for us. For what we're going to face. Which scares me as well."

"Scared for us?" Stella scoffed, "just us? Why?"

"Oh I don't know," Aisha began sarcastically, "nothing to do with Bloom's uncertain parentage and apparent lure for the Burned Ones. Or your abuse by your mother? Or Musa's recent family bereavements. Or even for Terra's loss of her mother at such a young age?"

"What about you?" asked Musa, "Don't forget your illustrious family issues."

"Yeah well," Aisha continued, far quieter than before as she was reminded of her own problems, "that settles it? We're all a little broken. And she knows us all now. It's understandable really."

"Maybe, but I think it's about high time that we go and talk things out with her."

Bloom stood and made a beeline for the door, hesitating when none of the others followed her.

"Not a good idea?"

"Not your best, but not your worst." Stella agreed, pushing herself up from her seat and joining the redhead by the door.

"Looks like we're going then," said Terra, chivvying the other two towards the door and soon the entire suite were outside the Headmistress' office, staring at the closed glass door apprehensively.

They were even more unsure about their decision when they heard peals of laughter from inside, and could quickly identify both male and female voices.

"Well Dad's in there," said Terra, quickly recognising the laughter, "and so are both Aunt Farah and Uncle Saul."

"Right, top three faculty and we're going to admit to so many rule infringements," Aisha sighed.

"Might be easier to go in thinking of them as normal people Aisha," Terra soothed, "remember that they've been where we are. Students and fighting Burned Ones and trying to figure things out. Approach them as mentors and not as scary authority figures."

"Easy for you to say," Bloom muttered, "you grew up here."

"Exactly. I know quite how awful their bollockings can be."

"Stop loitering girls."

All five heads shot up to see the door to the Headmistress' office was now fully open, framing Farah Dowling as she stood watching them fondly. It would seem that their internal and external panic was clear to the fairy as she stepped back and gestured for them all to come in.

"Girls, what can we do for you?" she asked politely, keeping her eyes on her students and purposefully ignoring Saul's mischievous grin which she already knew was painted on his face.

"We... we came to speak to you..." Stella stammered, her usual eloquence deserting her, "about last night."  
Immediately, all of the fairies could see Farah's walls go up.

"What about last night?"

The girls all looked at each other, to see who would speak for them, when Bloom sighed and stepped closer to her teacher.

"We wanted to say first off that you and Headmaster Silva are super cute together but that nobody will hear about it from us. Except maybe... shit Professor Harvey-"

"Don't worry, Professor Harvey is more than aware of our current relationship. But please, continue Bloom."

Bloom blinked at the casual statement before she shook her head briefly, gathering her bravery to speak about their studies.

"The reason we were out last night... well we've actually been out a couple of times... but that doesn't matter right now, what matters is what exactly we've been doing."

"And what is that Bloom?"

Bloom looked to her friends for encouragement before blurting out the truth.

"I've been helping the girls to access their wings."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter here.   
> This chapter and the next in particular are where the plot actually seems to take off so hopefully you enjoy the direction the story is taking  
> x

Silence reigned in the office for what felt like a short eternity.  
Farah's face remained set in her professional mask but neither of the men had as much control. Saul looked a little confused by what Bloom meant and Ben looked a mixture of shocked, scared and angered.

"Your wings?" Farah said softly, her fingers steepled in front of her body as she looked at the five young women anxiously grouped together in front of her "As in the wings that appeared when you fought the Burned Ones Bloom?"

"The very same. When I was describing the feeling of my wings to the girls after the fight they realised that they could access the same sensations and so we've been working on developing those powers. But we haven't transformed yet! And we were hoping that you might come and watch us... make sure that we didn't do anything stupid?"

"Bloom transformation magic has been a power lost to fairies for centuries. Very few left alive even believe in the powers, never mind know how to help others achieve the possibilities." The gentle tone of Farah's voice made it clear to all gathered that she was not disappointed in their efforts but that she instead wanted to make sure that they were of how nigh on impossible their plans seemed.

"But you've seen my wings Miss Dowling!" Bloom protested, shocked at the reticence of the woman who had herself shown to be extremely powerful in many types of magic over the past year that Bloom had known her. "You know that the ability to transform is still there within us. We just need to learn how to get there without a life or death scenario hanging over our heads."

Farah nodded her head in agreement, her understanding smile growing slightly as she addressed her young student.

"I have indeed seen you wings Bloom. It is very impressive magic. And that alone would have been enough to make me believe in the ancient powers. But I was aware of the possibilities long before you transformed Bloom."

"Wait, you were?" 

"I was, yes. You see, Rosalind had been diving in to more and more arcane magic in the last year before Aster Dell. And one of the things that she tried to gain herself, and also pushed me to discover, was our wings. The ability to wield so much energy that you needed to commit to a physical transformation to allow your body to withstand the power. She never managed to control and channel that energy, well, not safely enough to transform."

As Farah spoke, she knew that at least one of her students had read between the lines.

"She didn't," Aisha said slowly, "but you Miss? Did you?"

In lieu of answering, Farah took a step back into the space in the centre of her office and closed her eyes.  
Around her the air seemed to shift, circling and lifting the headmistress as she opened her eyes, the glowing irises clear for all to see. Her arms spread to the sides and everyone in the room gasped as opaque white wings, the same colours as her eyes, burst from Farah's shoulders, dazzling everyone's gaze. When the light settled, they could see that her wings seemed to flutter in the room, as though made of the most delicate gossamer material. Their size meant that they trailed from head height down to her knees, painting her in a white glow of light which made her seem almost angelic at first view. However, the power that radiated off the Headmistress could not be ignored and all of the fairies in the room could feel the tingle of her power as it radiated from her in waves. Even Saul could feel the power through their bond, realising that he had sensed this feeling only once or twice before in the past.  
Farah floated in the air for a few seconds before she delicately touched down to the solid wooden floor.

"Woah Miss, that was incredible!" Bloom cheered, rushing to her teacher's side.

"Bloom!" 

Terra called out in worry as Farah's energy wings were still spread in the air. However, as soon as Farah cancelled her wings her knees buckled and Bloom was close enough to catch her. Bloom looked to Saul who ran to turn the nearest chair, pushing it closer to catch his fairy.

"I remember you catching me," she said softly as she supported the older woman into the seat, "so thought I might return the favour."

"Thank you Bloom," Farah smiled at her young student, "I appreciate it."

As Bloom stepped back, Saul moved up next to Farah, a hand resting on her shoulder in concern.

"You alright?" he murmured.

"I will be in a moment yes, it's just quite the draining magic trick."

"I'll say. Looks hot though." 

Saul squeezed her shoulder affectionately as Farah swatted at his hand. She had never told either Ben or Saul about her ability to transform but she was glad to see that she still had their unwavering support, even if Ben did look a little awestruck at the sight of her powers manifesting so evidently. Returning her attention to the five young women stood in front of her, Farah stood slowly, aware of Saul behind her, ready to catch in case her legs should fail. When she seemed steady, she leant back against the heat of his body, waiting as his arms wrapped around her waist and he held her comfortably close. Returning her gaze to the five young fairies, ahe levelled them with her best Headmistress stare, willing them to understand the gravity of what they were attempting.

"So you've developed your skills to a level where you feel ready to attempt transformation? All of you?"

"Yes Miss," Aisha nodded, "Bloom told us what we should be feeling, Musa kept an eye on our emotions to ensure nothing was going wrong, I devised a study plan for us and Terra and Stella knew where to find any resources that we needed for further study."

"How long have you been studying for?" Ben jumped in from his place at the side of the room, not sure whether he was impressed with the girls or angered by their evidently long-term rule flouting.

"In earnest? Since we recovered Miss Dowling and got rid of Rosalind. It was too dangerous with Rosalind around," Stella explained, "especially as mother would drop in unannounced. But we started reading the legends months ago to try and work out what had happened to Bloom."

"And where exactly did you find this information?" Farah knew that there were very few texts available on the ancient magics and she was curious to see if they had found any more books hidden in the school on the subject. She certainly would not have put it past Rosalind to keep some vital information about her wings hidden from her protegee even after she had succeeded with the transformation.

"There's a couple of books that we found hidden in the East Wing, but most of the information came from Solaria's library."

"Solaria? How on earth did Rosalind let the lot of you go to Solaria?"

Stella shook her head, holding her hand out in front of her to show off the oversized ring that she wore constantly.  
"You forget Headmistress, that I have a portal ring? I used it to sneak into the library at night. We would bring the books back, copy the pertinent information, and then I'd return them before the library reopened. It is my family library after all."

"And your royal blood would not set off the alarm systems," Farah realised, impressed at the Princess' deception. "That is a clever ruse Stella, well done."

"Thank you Miss Dowling," said the blonde, blushing lightly at the praise. Farah jumped in Saul's arms as she felt him squeeze her sides gently.

"What?" she said, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. As their eyes connected, he spoke to her in her mind, their bond allowing such silent communication.

 _"You've got an admirer,"_ he said, the grin on his face making it clear that he was more amused than jealous.

 _"Don't be daft Saul,"_ she responded, unable to keep her emotions off her face either as she rolled her eyes, _"with a mother like Luna I doubt praise is a regular occurrence."_

_"Fine, ignore the fact that two of the young fairies here are clearly besotted with you. I mean, you do it all the time anyway. God knows how many of our students currently harbour a crush on Headmistress Dowling."_

"Oi lovebirds!" The pair were distracted by Ben's rather obvious call across the office, "less mind speaking more deciding how exactly we're going to help this lot."

Slightly flustered that she had so easily fallen into a private conversation, especially in the presence of her students, Farah turned back to the girls.

"I will teach you and help you all gain your wings. After all, It would be rather hypocritical of me to say no."

Farah was silenced as she felt five young fairies run at her, surrounding their teacher as they all hugged her close. Stunned for a second, Farah stood with her arms up above their heads, looking helplessly at a sniggering Saul and Ben, before she lowered her hands, cupping Musa and Terra's faces comfortingly. She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes as she saw the adoration on the young faces around her and she was stunned by the love that these young women seemed to have for her.

"I don't know why you're surprised," Saul said aloud, "you're rather hard not to love Farah Dowling."

The girls all looked up to the Headmaster who was startled at the sudden shift in focus which just made Farah giggle and Ben laugh even harder.

"I never knew you could be so..."

"So what Princess?" Saul said cautiously, "careful with what you say next or I might make you do the obstacle course twice as punishment."

It seemed that Stella was more than willing to take the risk.

"Sappy? In love? Romantic? Those do?"

"I... uh..."

Farah took pity on her lover, motioning for the girls to release her as she walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I think those words do rather well Stella," she agreed, wrapping an arm around Saul's back as she turned back to the girls.

-

"Aunt Farah?" 

Farah's attention immediately swung to her goddaughter and she nodded in encouragement for her to say whatever was clearly eating away at her. Farah had always found it sweet how Terra wore all of her emotions on her sleeve and, even as she had grown up, she had not hidden any of herself away for the sake of others.

"How long... when did you and Uncle Saul become a... thing? Like were you always and you just hid it from us?"

Farah could hear the underlying hurt in the earth fairy's voice and knew immediately that Terra was confused as to why they would keep such a secret from children they had almost raised as their own. In fairness, Farah knew that she should have spoken to Terra, Sam and Sky sooner about the change in their little family dynamic that had occurred.

"Oh no Terra, we didn't hide it. Girls, come and sit down. I think we rather should tell you the full story, seeing as a lot of it is your fault."

Farah led the group over to the couches where she gestured for them to all grab a seat. Farah herself waited until Saul sat himself against the end of the sofa before she sat herself right next to him, resting heavily on his chest as his arms wrapped around her front. Seeing how relaxed their Headteachers were, even with the presence of some of their students, made the girls realise that there was no need to sit on ceremony. Bloom sat in front of Aisha, resting her back against her roommate's legs while Stella and Musa joined her on the floor. Terra sat on the other couch next to her father, both fondly remembering the many nights they had all spent together in Farah's office, telling stories and raising the children together.

Once everyone was settled, Farah began.

"Years ago, when we were your age, Saul and I dated. And it was rather serious. But when we joined the Battalion we had to sever our relationship as there was a no fraternisation rule."

"Oh that's so sad," Terra murmured and the rest of the girls agreed. 

"It was for us as well I assure you," said Farah softly, feeling Saul's echoed sentiment through their bond, "but we tried to move on with our lives as best friends and battle partners. You see, we bonded whilst we were still at school."

"Without any guidance?" asked Stella, a little stunned at the news.

"Indeed." 

Seeing the confused faces of Musa and Bloom, Farah explained quickly.

"Fairies and their specialists can create a bond that makes working together so much easier. It normally takes focus and supervision to complete. But sometimes these bonds occur naturally. They're not just for combat but can be used in daily life, much like you saw Headmaster Silva and myself doing minutes ago. It's called a soul bond."

"The golden light!" Musa exclaimed, happy to finally have some light shed on the mystery from the night before.

"You saw it?" Farah asked, a little surprised that one as young as Musa had identified their bond. Then again, she and Saul were rarely seen in such close proximity that would allow their aura to show so she supposed that it was likely an unusual sight that Musa had picked up on it.

"Last night. When we were leaving I saw this golden aura settle around the pair of you. Stella thought it might be something to do with your bond but we weren't sure."

"Yes well, that is the only visible mark of our bond. And it has remained strong even when we were not in a relationship together but with others."

"Others?" asked Bloom, her curiosity taking her beyond the normal boundaries between teachers and students, something which Farah noted with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," Bloom muttered, "not our place. Your history is yours and it's private."

"It is indeed Bloom but I'm sure that I can admit, at the very least, that neither of us would say that we lived like nuns in the time we were separated."

"Ha!" Ben laughed before he could stop himself, his cheeks blooming red as everyone turned their attention to him.

"Sorry, but no-one could ever accuse either of you of being a nun that is for sure. At any point." The man shrugged in the direction of his old friends, making at least Saul laugh out loud. Farah contained her reaction to a thinning of her lips; a look that could seem reprimanding but Ben knew that she was trying to suppress the blush that was threatening to overtake her cheeks in that moment.

"Thank you Ben," Farah said with a slightly clipped tone before she continued, a finger poking in to Saul's leg as a warning to stop him from adding anything to the conversation at that moment. "As I said, other relationships were had. And we were quite content with the way things were, even if we both missed the relationship we once had. Until Rosalind came back."

"You mean until she imprisoned me and murdered you?" Saul growled, still angered at the events that had taken place six months prior. Farah ran a finger over the hand that rested on her waist, sensing his rage through the bond, only minorly diluted by time.

"Yes well, what's done is done. But, as you all well know, it was our soul bond that helped you all find me and save me. And we both realised then that we'd wasted too much time and knew that we were better together."

"That's so sweet!" Aisha said dreamily, "being in love with your best friend and finally being able to act on it. It's like something from a romance novel."

"That's rather how I felt Aisha yes. It's only been a few months but I think I can speak for both of us when I say that we're both happy now. Happier than we've been in years."

There was a resounding sigh around the room as the winx girls watched Saul lean forward and place a light kiss on Farah's cheek as she then closed her eyes and nuzzled against his cheek.

"There's gonna be a lot of heartbroken specialists and fairies when this does get out you know Miss Dowling," said Bloom, confused when Silva let out a bark of laughter. "What?"

"I may have said the same thing to Farah earlier Bloom. There are many students out there who experience one of their first crushes on our dear Miss Dowling."

"Oh, I mean, yeah, absolutely," Boom agreed with the specialist, "But I was actually talking about both of you."

"What?"

Farah giggled as Saul first looked confused and then preened at the compliment.

"Just maybe don't tell Riven about the pair of you?" suggested Stella, "considering his long-standing bet."

"What is the bet?" Saul asked cautiously, "or do I not want to know? On second thoughts, I really don't want to know; it's Riven after all."

Despite Saul's protestation, Stella continued, getting as much mileage out of the relaxed meeting as she could.  
"He bet that he could bed both you and Miss Dowling. I think at one point he even said threesome? Don't need to give the boy any false hope you know Sir?"

Saul buried his head in Farah's shoulder as the rest of the room laughed at their discomfort.

"Surely you pair are used to it by now?" Ben asked his friends, "after all you can't have been oblivious to the numerous books that have been run over different years? And I know for a fact that I've had my potion antidotes box raided several times for the love potion antidotes in particular. And I doubt that it would be students who would know where I keep my stash."

"Ben!" Farah scolded, "not appropriate!"

"The girls are hardly likely to try and do anything as stupid as spiking your drink Farah. Especially considering all that they know now."

"I somehow think nobody in our suite is going to do something that stupid," Aisha reasoned, "considering that Musa can read all our minds anyway, Terra is your goddaughter, Bloom sees you as a mother figure. I will admit that you're very pretty Miss Dowling but consent? Hello there all sorts of ick. Plus you are my teacher."

"And Stella?" Farah asked, noting the absence of the Princess' name. 

Aisha turned to look at the Princess, nudging her with her foot and giving her the chance to speak.

"I'll admit the crush was a thing for a while, especially with the personal tutoring after Ricki and with my discovery of my own... Partialities. But, the attraction has to be in both directions for it to be actionable. As Aisha said, respect and consent. You know how important those are Miss Dowling. "

The pair shared a loaded look before Farah bowed her head slightly as a show of respect to the future Monarch.

"Girls, I must admit it is flattering but also gratifying to know that you all have enough sense and respect in your heads to understand attraction but also responsible behaviour. It is rather refreshing and endearing considering the amount of misbehaviour we've had to deal with in the past."

"But we've also had some fun at their expense Farah, haven't we?" Saul tried to keep the mood light in the room. "Remember Prince Damian? I seem to remember that there was a several month period where your skirts got shorter and buttons lower whilst he studied here."

"You're making me sound bad Saul," Farah groaned as the girls all perked their ears.

"What your dear headmistress isn't telling you is about the time that she humbled the biggest lothario in all the lands..."

-

"So now that we've established that Farah is the most attractive member of Alfea's staff," Ben said some time later after they had laughed at many stories from the trio's time as both teachers and students and patently ignored Saul's huff of indignation, "may I suggest that you ladies have a class to attend in the near future?"  
Looking at their watches, the group were astounded to realise that they had been with their teachers for nearly an hour.

"Considering that it is Headmaster Silva's class, I rather think that he cannot get you into trouble if he himself is late," Farah mused, seemingly quite comfortable lying against her beau. When he tried to shift to stand, Farah was content to remain still, eliciting a giggle from several of the girls.

"Farah... That's not fair."

Saul threw his head back in sufferance before he perked up, a wicked smile on his lips. The dark haired specialist moved his hands to his fairy's sides and began to lightly run his fingers over her flanks, tickling the muscles there. Farah promptly squealed at the contact and began batting away his limbs, writhing as she scooted along the couch to escape his grip.

"That was cruel!" she gasped, regaining her breath. The giggles continued from their small crowd of spectators as they marvelled at seeing their headmistress so out of sorts.

"But it worked," Saul smirked as he stood from the couch. "OK girls, you have twenty minutes to change and meet me on the grounds."

"Everyone except Bloom," Farah said suddenly, and the young fire fairy looked at her headmistress in confusion. "I need to have a private word with her first Saul."  
The pair looked at each other intently, ignoring everyone else in the room.

 _'Dare I ask?'_ Saul raised an eyebrow in question.

_'I'll tell you later Saul. But I need to talk to Bloom about it all first. It's only fair that she knows about this first.'_

_'I trust you. And I'm here for you, you know that.'_

Farah beamed at Saul, grateful as always for his unwavering support.

_'I know. And I love you for that.'_

The pair broke eye contact and both were aware of the scrutiny on them. Being their best friend and used to these private moments, Ben merely rolled his eyes and stood from his seat.

"I think that's our cue to head out girls. On you go."


End file.
